


shsl crackheads

by koasha



Series: ultimate crackhead energy (Chatfics) [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Aoi Asahina is a savage, Crack, Does Byakuya Togami is Gay?, Enoshima Junko Being An Asshole, Everyone is LGBT, Fluff and Crack, Mondo gets mad at every little thing, Multi, Roasting, byakuya is a brat, byakuya loves his money, chatfic, chatroom, everyone hates junko, god I love naegami, hina and toko friendship, kirizono is also my shit, komaru is here fuck you, makoto loves his bitchy boyfriend, mukuro was forced into this by junko, naegami is the main ship I guess, owner is back and writing again, she hates junko, v1 is so cool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21975229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koasha/pseuds/koasha
Summary: never put characters featured in a game about murder into a chatroom- only v1- new chapters whenever I feel like making them smh- chat members will be added as chapters go onTW: RACIAL + HOMOPHOBIC SLURS USED FOR COMEDIC PURPOSES ONLY !!! I'm not trying to offend anyone !ps im literally of color stfu( Anoymous commenting turned off since some of y'all dont like to be nice 😳😳 )
Relationships: Asahina Aoi/Donuts, Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Enoshima Junko/Despair, Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru, Genocider Syo/Scissors, Hagakure Yasuhiro/Kuwata Leon, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Kirigiri Kyoko/Maizono Sayaka, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya, Togami Byakuya/Money, Yamada Hifumi/2D
Series: ultimate crackhead energy (Chatfics) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581841
Comments: 23
Kudos: 201





	1. the revival

**Author's Note:**

> Current chat members:  
> makoto: Makoto  
> fish: Hina  
> richboy69: Byakuya  
> (base)balls: Leon  
> female justin bieber: Sayaka  
> Waifu: Kyoko  
> mondobutter: Mondo  
> LiteratureFreak: Toko

fish: yall  
richboy69: 'Y'all' is not a word.  
fish: and being rich isn't a talent  
fish: we're all surprised  
ahogay: lmao  
richboy69: Makoto, you really find her sense of humor funny?  
ahogay: sorry babe,,❤️  
mondobutter: babe  
mondobutter: hahaha faggots  
female justin bieber: Imagine calling somebody a faggot when you're legit one yourself  
fish: cold.  
mondobutter: i won't be called any fucking labels you hear  
richboy69: As neither am I.  
ahogay: ^  
(base)balls: holy shit holy fuck this chat is alive?  
mondobutter: SHUT UP RICH BOY ILL POUND YOUR FACE SO YOULL BE THINNR THN YUR FJKUCING MONEY  
ahogay: thinnr thn yur fjkucing money  
fish: L  
**fish pinned a message**  
(base)balls: seriously this chat is alive???  
fish: let's be real  
fish: you and ishi are pda kings 😶  
richboy69: And you and Sakura aren't?  
fish: who's side are you oN  
mondobutter: YIKES HE JUST CALLED YOU OUT L  
(base)balls: hello??  
fish: shut up mondo  
ahogay: shut up Mondo,  
female justin bieber: Shut up mondo   
richboy69: Shut up Mondo.  
mondobutter: go fuck yourself  
**mondobutter has left the chat**   
(base)balls: is nobody gonna pay attention to me??  
fish: shut up leon   
ahogay: shut up Leon,  
female justin bieber: Shut up leon   
richboy69: Shut up Leon.  
(base)balls: .  
ahogay: you all are over exaggerating   
ahogay: deep down we all know that Kyoko and Sayaka are the gayest ones here  
fish: true,,  
richboy69: That's correct.  
Waifu: what  
Waifu: i would like to write a paragraph on behalf of me and my girlfriend why we feel personally targeted  
(base)balls: because you two are  
Waifu: shut up leon   
female justin bieber: yeah shut up leon   
(base)balls: yall are so mean   
richboy69: Y'all*   
ahogay: I thought you said Y'all wasn't a word  
richboy69: Well now I change my mind,  
fish: leon just be quiet  
(base)balls: I BARLEY SAID ANYTHING  
Waifu: just shut up  
richboy69: Please.  
(base)balls: BUT  
**richboy69 has removed (base)balls from the chat**  
fish: much better, thanks byakuya 😌  
richboy69: You are welcome.  
ahogay: okay now that that's settled  
ahogay: what in the world is your name babe?  
richboy69: I don't like to speak of it, however I lost a bet.  
Waifu: against who?   
richboy69: Toko.  
fish: ohhhhhhhh  
fish: where even is Toko?  
ahogay: I don't even think she's in the chat  
female justin bieber: She's here  
LiteratureFreak: im here  
richboy69: Have you been lurking all this time?  
LiteratureFreak: maybe 👀  
LiteratureFreak: 👀 👀 👀 👀  
LiteratureFreak: 👀 👀 👀 👀 👀 👀  
richboy69: Stop.


	2. starbucks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Current chat members:  
> ahogay: Makoto  
> fish: Hina  
> richboy69: Byakuya  
> female justin bieber: Sayaka  
> Waifu: Kyoko  
> LiteratureFreak: Toko
> 
> (Made the chat spaced out and a little easier to read for y'all)

**female justin bieber added mondobutter to the chat**

female justin bieber: are you done with your temper tantrum

mondobutter: smh

ahogay: guys help

fish: yo whats up

ahogay: byakuya is losing his mind

mondobutter: that's news?

female justin bieber: god what happened this time

ahogay: well 

richboy69: I asked for a trenti iced coffee, 12 pumps sugar-free vanilla, 12 pumps sugar-free hazelnut, 12 pumps sugar-free caramel, 5 pumps skinny mocha, double blended with ice at Starbucks.

ahogay: ^

mondobutter: lmao wtf

mondobutter: you're fucking joking right

ahogay: i wish

female justin bieber: and the barista refused to get it?

fish: i wonder why

richboy69: No they did not 'refuse' my order.

ahogay: he gets it every time

female justin bieber: im so sorry makoto

ahogay: everyone is but what can i say

fish: so why didn't they get you it

richboy69: They tell me they're 'out' of sugar-free hazelnut. How am I supposed to drink my coffee without sugar-free hazelnut?

fish: oh my god

richboy69: It's simply unacceptable for a coffee shop to be out of sugar-free hazelnut.

mondobutter: if he says sugar free hazelnut again I'm gonna throw myself down the fucking stairs

female justin bieber: just tell the guy a different order then

ahogay: its a lady

female justin bieber: oooh

richboy69: I already told the barista they needed to restock their sugar-free hazelnut immediately.

**mondobutter has left the chat**

richboy69: Additionally, I am still thirsty and require my coffee.

richboy69: I can not begin to describe how mortified I am.

fish: please stop talking

richboy69: I do not take orders from pathetic worthless beings like you.

richboy69: Your petty existences will never measure up to my purpose and reason for being alive.

fish: wow

fish: that's as interesting as the first 600 times you said it

richboy69: Well I can't blame you for being so worthless that is, you weren't lucky this time. Maybe you'll have better chances in your next life form. 

ahogay: even me??

richboy69: You-

richboy69: You're not as bad.

ahogay: <3

fish: way 2 flex makoto

ahogay: what, jealous?

fish: not one bit

fish: i dont need to be dating a lemon

richboy69: Regardless of your attitude, I'm not interested in women so you wouldn't have a chance.

female justin bieber: he is a lemon

fish: lemon lemon lemon

**richboy69 has left the chat**

**ahogay has added richboy69 to the chat**

ahogay: i have to figure this out

ahogay: give us a minute

fish: good luck

**female justin bieber has added fortune cookie to the chat**

fish: ew

fish: who let yasuhiro in here

female justin bieber: i did

Waifu: why

Waifu: why would you do that

female justin bieber: huh what do you mean

LiteratureFreak: if you get yasuhiro you get leon

fish: we dont want him back here

LiteratureFreak: ^

female justin bieber: relax I already told him not to invite leon back

fortune cookie: why do you guys hate leon so much anyways

fortune cookie: hes not so bad

fish: bias much

fortune cookie: no bias just think hes an epic guy and i love him

LiteratureFreak: thats so biased wydm

fish: thats what bias is

fortune: what

**fortune cookie added eno-she-mine to the chat**

female justin bieber: thats worse then leon

LiteratureFreak: dUDe wHY

eno-she-mine: how we feelin today my slutsss

fortune cookie: she promised me a full makeover

fish: i give up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pinned Messages:
> 
> mondobutter: SHUT UP RICH BOY ILL POUND YOUR FACE SO YOULL BE THINNR THN YUR FJKUCING MONEY


	3. fast food and bad choices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Current chat members:  
> ahogay: Makoto  
> fish: Hina  
> richboy69: Byakuya  
> wrong: Sayaka  
> Waifu: Kyoko  
> LiteratureFreak: Toko  
> fortune cookie: Yasuhiro  
> eno-she-mine: Junko

female justin bieber: lol im fucking dieing

ahogay: arent you at practice sayaka

female justin bieber: i was until me and the gang left to go to mcdonalds

richboy69: Poor food choices.

fish: for once i agree with lemon

fish: try dunkin

LiteratureFreak: concept: every time hina goes to dunkin her boobs grow a size up

eno-she-mine: facts

**eno-she-mine pinned a message**

fortune cookie: thats mean

LiteratureFreak: but its true

Waifu: wouldn't her boobs be bigger than Africa then?

fish: wow okay i see how it is

fish: y'all dissin on me

LiteratureFreak: yes

female justin bieber: okay but fr i actually like mcdonalds

fish: why

eno-she-mine: fast food disgusting lmaoo

LiteratureFreak: yeah except for chick fil a

fish: mmm chick fil a

fish: cant do better then dunkin but mmfmfmfggg

ahogay: dont even mention chick fil a

fish: thats not like you basic boi

ahogay: togami got both of us banned from the one down the street so now i have to go to the one downtown 40 minutes away

female justin bieber: im not even gonna ask what happened

richboy69: It was perfectly necessary. No one should ever deny something to an upper class man.

ahogay: yOU WERe too OLD FOR A KIDS MEEAL

LiteratureFreak: does this happen every time you go out

ahogay: i wouldn't say every time but its often

ahogay: i still love him for it 💞

richboy69: Hmph-

fish: makoto, I envy you amaze me in ways ill never understand

ahogay: patience.

eno-she-mine: you all should agree chick fil a does better then fatty mcdonalds periodt

ahogay: you just said you didn't like fast food

eno-she-mine: i only have one word to say to you

ahogay: yeah?

eno-she-mine: shut up

richboy69: That's two words.

fish: cringing

fish: but shes right mcdonalds is shit

female justin bieber: but I really like it

fish: wrong

fish: sayaka youre wrong

richboy69: Wrong.

eno-she-mine: wrong

LiteratureFreak: wrong

fortune cookie: wrong

female justin bieber: yall

ahogay: wrong 

female justin bieber: makoto whatever we had in our friendship its over

ahogay: .

ahogay: 😳

**The chat manager changed female justin bieber's name to wrong**

wrong: toko please

fish: serves you right

ahogay: find it kinda unfair she gets to manage all our names

fortune cookie: sucks to be you i like my name

richboy69: Toko, would you mind changing this… disgraceful name?

LiteratureFreak: I do mind

fish: what a tyrant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pinned Messages:
> 
> mondobutter: SHUT UP RICH BOY ILL POUND YOUR FACE SO YOULL BE THINNR THN YUR FJKUCING MONEY  
> LiteratureFreak: concept: every time hina goes to dunkin her boobs grow a size up


	4. valentines special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Current chat members:  
> ahogay: Makoto  
> fish: Hina  
> richboy69: Byakuya  
> wrong: Sayaka  
> Waifu: Kyoko  
> LiteratureFreak: Toko  
> fortune cookie: Yasuhiro  
> eno-she-mine: Junko
> 
> Have a happy valentine's day everyone !! even if you don't have someone special to spend it with, remember there's love all around ya lil shits

ahogay: guysssss!

richboy69: What is it, Makoto?

ahogay: valentines day is tomorrow!

fish: oh yeah,,

fish: that..

ahogay: what's wrong hina-

fish: im tempted to get sakura something for valentines day

fish: probably not a good idea

ahogay: awww

Waifu: Cute-

LiteratureFreak: why is it not a good idea

fish: because it is

wrong: sakura’s father hates her

wrong: sakura’s ex hates her

LiteratureFreak: wow ok i get it stop talking

wrong: mhm

Waifu: Why did they break up anyways

wrong: noneya

Waifu: i

richboy69: I encourage you to do it Aoi.

LiteratureFreak: woow you were the last person i expected to do that togami

fish: shut up ms. i had a crush on togami for like a year of my life until i got a girlfriend

LiteratureFreak: ok thats crossing the line we dont talk about that

richboy69: I’m not encouraging her because I like her. It’s important to always respect your higher peers but you should not let someone dictate your life for what you feel you should be doing. I learned the hard way. 

richboy69: Sure, I was broken to lose my position as heir for quite awhile and almost be wiped from the Togami bloodline for falling in love with Makoto but after I demonstrated no fear I had proven I was worthy to structure my family name. Have self-confidence rather than becoming a doormat for someone more superior. If you don’t bad things are coming your way and you’ll never be able to live, although, your existence is still petty and worthless, but I can assure you it’ll be better once you follow my intelligent guidance. 

LiteratureFreak: ^^

fish: wow

fish: guys byakuya said something smart

richboy69: …

ahogay: :”O <<<333

wrong: i do believe togamis right aswell,,

wrong: do you know how scared I was and the constant pull of my manager I had to date people for business and city gigs on my career when I wasn’t interested in guys? Being a closet lesbian in the middle of the music business was no dream for me and shortly after I fell for kyoko my life started to tear apart because of the controversy until I faced my fears and talked to my audience, sure, I lost some fans, but not nearly as much as I would have lost if I kept my mouth shut. Either way I still dont regret what I did for my lovely girlfriend. Stand up for yourself Hina! We have your back

Waifu: Alas <3

**The chat manager has changed wrong’s name to right**

fish: well you guys do have some stories

fish: i just need to pull it together

fish: ig

ahogay: yeah, i know, being gay, bi, pan whatever in the world we live in sucks, but we have eachothers backs, Rights in japan are never gonna get better if we just watch from the sidelines like sitting ducks. Both sayaka and byakuya made the world a better place without even realizing

richboy69: I make the world a better place by just being in it. Have you seen my Twitter followers? People love me.

ahogay: yeah yeah

right: nice mood killer togami

richboy69: I’m being dead serious with you.

LiteratureFreak: i only followed you on twitter because i thought it would make you love me byakuya

Waifu: Not to be mean but thats the stupidest thing ive ever heard

fortune cookie: wHAT DO YOU MEAN LMAO THATS FUCKING SURREaL

**fortune cookie pinned a message**

richboy69: Because you thought in your head out of the millions of followers in my possession you were unique.

LiteratureFreak: sure fuckin did

LiteratureFreak: but i dont need you to love me anymore soo

richboy69: Don’t you dare.

LiteratureFreak: unfollowed

richboy69: You follow me right now.

LiteratureFreak: mmm

LiteratureFreak: no

richboy69: Toko Fukawa, I demand you refollow me on Twitter!

LiteratureFreak: no

LiteratureFreak: no

LiteratureFreak: no

LiteratureFreak: no

LiteratureFreak: no

richboy69: YEs

fish: i cant even believe what im witnessing anymore

fish: well

fish: i guess im gonna do it

right: yayyy!!!

ahogay: do it! We have your back!

Waifu: Indeed

LiteratureFreak: Get yourr womans!!

fish: im not throwing away my shot,

fish: wish me luck ig

eno-she-mine: did she just make a fucking hamilton reference

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mondobutter: SHUT UP RICH BOY ILL POUND YOUR FACE SO YOULL BE THINNR THN YUR FJKUCING MONEY  
> LiteratureFreak: concept: every time hina goes to dunkin her boobs grow a size up  
> LiteratureFreak: i only followed you on twitter because i thought it would make you love me byakuya


	5. woaaaa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Current chat members:  
> ahogay: Makoto  
> fish: Hina  
> richboy69: Byakuya  
> right: Sayaka  
> Waifu: Kyoko  
> LiteratureFreak: Toko  
> fortune cookie: Yasuhiro  
> eno-she-mine: Junko

LiteratureFreak: hey what the fuck

fish: hm??

LiteratureFreak: this chat died

fish: really for how long!?

LiteratureFreak: months….

LiteratureFreak: I wonder where the writer went

LiteratureFreak: oh wait shes back

fish: how do you know toko?

LiteratureFreak: we wouldn't be talking right now if she wasn't.

fish: you're right!!$!

eno-she-mine: Bitchesss!! we bacckkk!!

fish: oh no

quarantine = more time to write

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mondobutter: SHUT UP RICH BOY ILL POUND YOUR FACE SO YOULL BE THINNR THN YUR FJKUCING MONEY  
> LiteratureFreak: concept: every time hina goes to dunkin her boobs grow a size up  
> LiteratureFreak: i only followed you on twitter because i thought it would make you love me byakuya


	6. minecraft w/ da boys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahogay: Makoto  
> fish: Hina  
> richboy69: Byakuya  
> right: Sayaka  
> Waifu: Kyoko  
> LiteratureFreak: Toko  
> fortune cookie: Yasuhiro  
> eno-she-mine: Junko

LiteratureFreak: shawdtty like a m

richboy69: absolutely fucking not

LiteratureFreak: haha stay mad

richboy69: . 

eno-she-mine: WHAT IS POPPING MY BITCHES

eno-she-mine: WHO WANTS TO

eno-she-mine: PLAY MINECRAFT

fish: huh

eno-she-mine: I MADE A SERVER

eno-she-mine: COME PLAY WITH ME ITLL BE TOTALLY FUN 

makoto: um

makoto: ok

makoto: sure i guess

richboy69: I do not have minecraft.

LiteratureFreak: ur rich literally get it

LiteratureFreak: its 20 dollars

fish: dollars?

LiteratureFreak: us currency 

fish: ohhh

richboy69: Although my family owns business' across several countries throughout the world including the US and I have plenty of money to afford it I will not be buying it because it is simply a waste of valuable time.

LiteratureFreak: or u can just convert it to yen but go off ig

fish: whats the ip junko??

eno-she-mine: starbuckscoffee.aternos.me

fish: ew starbucks

LiteratureFreak: ew starbucks

eno-she-mine: .

eno-she-mine: Omfg you have no taste

eno-she-mine: Thats disgusting 

LiteratureFreak: guys omg drink preferences are disgusting now

LiteratureFreak: ok im joining hold up launcher is loading

eno-she-mine: Fucking BET girl!!

fish: anyone else hate how she types

richboy69: Yes.

LiteratureFreak: junko

LiteratureFreak: is it survival or creative

eno-she-mine: Survival creative is such a loser mode yknow what i mean

LiteratureFreak: yeah no thank you

LiteratureFreak: survival feels like an acid trip

eno-she-mine: omg toko you are SUCH a pussy!!!

fish: just being in the same chatroom as this girl feels like an acid trip

eno-she-mine: Hey i am not an acid trip okay?? Im a fever dream.

**eno-she-mine changed their username to Fever dream**

LiteratureFreak: lucid*

fish: okay im in the game!

makoto: on my way aswell

fish: hey makoto why did you change your name back to the boring one

makoto: oh i um

makoto: changed it over the story's hiatus

makoto: it fits me better

eno-she-mine: lameeeee

eno-she-mine: I mean you're like lame so it makes sense XD

LiteratureFreak: ew

LiteratureFreak: XD isn't allowed here

fish: yknow you just said it

LiteratureFreak: omg

**eno-she-mine added Gun to the chat**

richboy69: Who is that?

LiteratureFreak: I think thats mukuro

Gun: hey

LiteratureFreak: why'd you add her

Gun: wow rude

eno-she-mine: Because she's like my sister yknow mom says i gotta include her in everything i do it's like soo annoying

Gun: i didn't even want to participate but since you turned chat off in the damn server im forced to talk with everyone here

fish: okay thats really mean

fish: junko i cant find anyone where are you and mukuro

eno-she-mine: in the hole!! were in their!

LiteratureFreak: there*

LiteratureFreak: smh

fish: ok cominggg

makoto: right behind you hina

fish: :)

fish: O

fish: OH MY GOD

makoto: WW

makoto: WHATBDNDHA???

fish: OFMG HELP

LiteratureFreak: um

LiteratureFreak: what

fish: THERE IS S EEVERYTHIFN BURNING LAVA EVERYWHAERE WHAT THE

eno-she-mine: HAHAHAHSHSHSHHSUAUAUAUHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHA LOL XD XD

LiteratureFreak: literally stop with the xd

makoto: WE KEEP DYING THERE ARE CREEPERS EVERYWHERE SHEES TELEPORTING UDS

Gun: haha

Gun: NO WHY DID YOU TELEPORT ME TOO WTF JUNKO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mondobutter: SHUT UP RICH BOY ILL POUND YOUR FACE SO YOULL BE THINNR THN YUR FJKUCING MONEY  
> LiteratureFreak: concept: every time hina goes to dunkin her boobs grow a size up  
> LiteratureFreak: i only followed you on twitter because i thought it would make you love me byakuya


End file.
